1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for setting up a system, and in particular to a method for setting up a system of a reagent chip analyzer.
2. The Prior Arts
Biochemistry test is now a routine item of health check. Also, for the purpose of avoiding the damage caused by improper use of drugs or maintaining the fairness of sport competitions, test reagents are used by governmental departments or private enterprises for checking physical situations or detecting drug addictions.
A currently used test reagent is a reagent chip for checking urine, or blood, or serum. The reagent chip is a strip-shaped chip fabricated by biotechnology. The reagent chip is adapted for immunoassay whose result can be directly identified by naked eyes, according to the characteristic conjunction between antigens and antibodies. Unfortunately, assembly errors of the reagent chip often cause difficulties for alignment of lines. Therefore, the correctness of reading the result is often relied upon inspector's experience, and is often uncertain. Especially when a single color reaction line is weak and blur, test results obtained by different inspectors are often different.
As a solution, current inspections to the reagent chip are usually conducted by charge-coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors with corresponding software. The CCD or CMOS image sensor obtains an image of the color development on the reagent chip. The image is then inputted in a computer having a standardized color comparison program for comparing the color development on the reagent chip with the standardized color and obtaining the test result.
There are developed many types of reagent chips, such as a square flake chip. Usually, a conventional reagent chip analyzer is adapted for analyzing preselected reagent chips, e.g., of a certain specification. In such a reagent chip analyzer, the specification and analysis parameters of the reagent chips are preset or prestored in the reagent chip analyzer, and cannot be modified by the operator. Further, the conventional reagent chip analyzer often includes data of a certain reagent chip, and is adapted for testing the certain reagent chip and the test condition only.